The Z Fighters Episode one
by TheofficialScarecrow
Summary: This is MY Z Fighters


The Z Fighters

Episode One

"This is What Started it All"

Joe was sitting at his computer, typing a reply to an email his best friend Greg Henry had sent him last night but didn't get a chance to read it.

One Day Earlier...

"Joe Malia is up to bat for the Maine Gulls. This season he hasn't hit a single home run but he has hit a few double base hits." Jerry, the baseball radio talk show host said. Joe stood in his red and white uniform and pulled his hat on. The pitcher was long time rival Graehme, who had been the only one to strike Joe out and hit him with the ball in the same inning. Graehme smiled watching Joe take a breath. "You ready for this?" He asked. Joe glared and then nodded. Greg was on third base and waited impatiently for the ball to be hit. "One on base, the score tied, bottom of the ninth inning, one strike and three balls. This is time for a miracle." Joe said to himself. Graehme looked at Greg and then threw a fastball right at Joe, who waited for it. Joe smirked then gave Graehme a wink. "What the?" Graehme said then blinked. All he heard was the crack of the bat against the ball and then watched the ball fly right back at him. Graehme let one leg slip and the ball whizzed past his head. Joe ran as fast as he could and watched Greg get to home. The Maine Gulls have won! Joe Malia has hit the winning run and won the game for his team. Greg Henry ran to home and made it! What a game!" Jerry said. Joe looked at Greg and nodded in respect and then looked at Graehme who was smiling. "Good game." He mouthed to Joe before joining his team again. Joe smiled back and then looked out behind the fences and saw his one true enemy, Sean Jeffery, who was drinking some unknown substance and grinning. Joe looked at his team then walked to the fence. "Nice game Joe, queer outfit though but nice hit." Sean said. Joe glared at Sean and pulled his hat off. "You want this to happen here?" He asked. Sean laughed and pulled a knife from his jeans. He flicked the blade up and said, "Whenever you're ready." Joe climbed the fence and then jumped off to the other side. Greg and his team were watching him. Joe and Sean stood there waiting for a good moment to strike. Joe flinched as the sun got in his eyes and then Sean moved in the perfect way, he leapt at Joe and swung his knife. Joe looked down and then felt the blade thrust into his skin and then slide along the surface. Sean smiled and waited for Joe's reaction, which was to hit him square in the face. He broke Sean's nose and watched him back up. "That's what you get." Joe said, smirking. Sean threw his knife at Joe and Joe fell back to the ground. "NO!" Greg yelled, running to the fence. As he reached it he noticed Joe had caught it in between his hands. Joe let out a long sigh of relief and then felt dust lift from the ground as Greg climbed the fence and landed next to him. Sean pulled out a second knife and waited. Joe climbed to his feet and threw the knife into the ground. "You alright?" Greg asked, taking position. "I'm fine, thanks." Joe said, taking his stance. Sean laughed and said, "Oh this'll be fun." Joe raised an eyebrow and he and Greg ran at Sean. There was a second were they each were at his sides but then they were hammered in the backs and then there was a quick slash. Greg held his back and Joe felt blood and sweat mixing. Greg took a quick breath then turned to Sean. His nose was still bleeding but he had no reaction to the pain. Joe looked at Greg then at Sean. "It will take the two of us to take him down." He said. Greg nodded and then ran at Sean who didn't expect that. Greg fell to his knees and then jumped, performed an uppercut. Sean was lifted off of ground then to the soft ground. Greg smirked while holding his hand. "Nice work." Joe said. Sean pulled himself up his feet and then grinned. "I have one more surprise for you." He said. Joe and Greg raised their eyebrows just as Graehme joined them in combat. Sean took position and then groaned. Graehme started to laugh as the veins in Sean's head started to pulsate. "What is he doing?" Joe asked. Greg backed up and took position. Sean pulled one fist backward and hid it behind his back. Graehme stared deeply into Sean's eyes to see if he was bluffing. Sean smiled then screamed then threw his fist out to them and blew all three of them off their feet and into the air and then a small explosion happened. All three lay face down in the grass and dirt. Joe's uniform was shredded revealing the black tee shirt he normally wore and his white jeans. Greg only had a few scratches and Graehme was knocked out. Joe grunted as he pulled himself to his feet and helped Greg up. "What the hell was that?" Joe asked. People were all around watching them. Sean just laughed and then took the position again. "Sean, no, not again." A girl's voice said. He nodded then calmed down. Joe looked at noticed a young girl, rather small who commanded Sean. Images on a stage and pain filled Joe's head but he shook it off. "Go see your master, puppy." Greg said. Joe picked Graehme up and laid him against a tree. "How'd he do that?" Greg asked as Sean left with his master. People were asking questions of Joe and Greg but they ignored them. "He is a strange one, but that was so weird flying through the air like that then the explosion." Joe said. Greg cleaned his wounds with some water but Joe just stood up and walked away.

"Hey, Joe! Are you all right? I mean, I wanted to see how you were doing after the Sean incident." That was Greg's email to Joe, who stared at the screen after a 2-hour work out. Joe waited a moment then started to type "Hey Greg, yeah I'm fine just been confused since that fight. Oh by the way, Graehme wanted to hang out sometime with the two of us, I told him that I'd ask you first." Joe finished and then sent in the email. He climbed from his chair and then started lifting his weights again. There was a noise from the computer. Joe threw his weights on his bed then walked over to the computer screen. He noticed there was a new email in his inbox. _Greg can't type that fast to reply..Who is this?_ He thought to himself. He clicked on the email and then a message popped up:

**Dear Mr. Malia,**

**You have won the promotion for Airliners America! We have 4 tickets waiting for you to fill in your name and the names of whoever may accompany you on your adventure. If you don't want to bring anyone with you, you may receive the charge of the ticket(s) that you do not want. The places available for travel are: Italy, China, Argentina, the Himalayas, Japan, and finally Hawaii. Please contact us at: 555-0124. Our hours are 8 o'clock am - 6 o'clock p.m.. Thank you and we hope to see you soon.**

Joe stared at the message, reading it over and over then decided to call the number. It rang 3 times and then someone picked up. "Hello?" He asked. A female voice replied, "Hello, you must me mister Malier." Joe sighed and said "Its Malia, not Malier." The woman laughed and apologized. "I am very sorry sir, I am new working here so please forgive me. Have you decided if you would like to go?" Joe walked around his room and asked, "What is the catch?" The woman laughed again and said, "There is no catch. About a week or so ago, you signed up for a contest sponsored by Airliners America. You won in the drawing just yesterday." Joe sighed again and asked "Why me?" The woman took on a different, angrier tone. "You were chosen out of millions of others in a random drawing." Joe cleared his voice and then closed his eyes. "I would like to go." He said. "Excellent, and where would you like to go?" The woman asked. Joe ran through the ideas in his head and then said "Argentina." The woman started typing on a computer and asked "And how many will join you?" Joe opened his eyes and said "All four, three boys, one girl." The woman typed a little bit more then asked "And what are their names?" Joe smiled and said "Joe Malia, Greg Henry, Graehme Sewall, and Kayla Theriault." The woman said "Well it's all finished, I have their addresses and will send them the tickets in the mail along with yours. Have a good trip!" She hung up and Joe took a deep breath. His parents wouldn't really care, his father was in the military and always wanted him to go to different places, and his mom wasn't one to complain about anything.

The Next Day...

"Joe! What is this?" Kayla asked, in his bedroom. "What the hell are you doing in here?" Joe asked, covering himself up in his blankets. "I have a plane ticket to Argentina here, and a letter saying that you want me to go along with you." Kayla said. Joe grunted and then climbed from his bed and looked at her. "Nice boxers." She said. Joe looked down and just turned away. "Joe, why are we going there?" She asked. Joe sighed and said, "I won the tickets in a contest and well I thought maybe since we're together..You'd like to go along." Kayla smiled and said "These are set for a week from now..I can go, I've got a lot of things packed for the trip but I just wanted to hear from you that you wanted me to go." Joe smiled back and hugged her. "Of course I want you to go, I love you." He said. "Okay Joe, you're a little too excited to hug me right now." Kayla said, pulling away from him. "I'm sorry." He said. He pulled some jeans on and his favorite black tee shirt. "I should pack too." He said. Kayla laughed and opened his draws. "Hey Joe." A voice said. It was his father. "Hi dad, what's up?" Joe asked. His father looked him in the eyes and said "I got the letter in the mail about your trip, congratulations. I want you to have something to keep by you." Joe watched his father remove his dog tags and then put them on him. "Dad?" He said. "You're a trooper now." His father said. Kayla looked at both of them and knew a bond had finally been struck. Joe's father gave him a hug then walked downstairs. "Wow, that feels good." Joe said, sitting down to his bed. "You two have finally bonded, that's great." Kayla said, with a face that looked as if she was about to cry. Joe looked to her and then jumped to his feet and held her close. "Oh I'm so sorry honey." He said. "It's been two years and I still can't stop thinking about him." Kayla said, crying on his shoulder. Greg and Graehme both walked in and then backed away. Kayla's father had died of cancer two years ago and she still hadn't fully recovered. She stopped crying and looked at Greg and Graehme, who looked confused. "What is this?" They both asked. Kayla and Joe explained the whole thing to them and they all agreed to go on the trip. "I have only one question, why Argentina?" Graehme asked. "Because, it's a good place to feel real hard conditions, its cold unlike this hot weather, it's a good experience." Joe replied.

Over the course 7 days, nothing really happened for the friends. Sure they became closer and Graehme joined in on the fun. They mainly stayed up at night and watched the stars together. They had become more than friends, (obviously for Joe and Kayla) but they became a team of sort.

"The day is here, and like always Greg is late." Joe said, standing at the airport with Graehme and Kayla. Greg showed up in the distance in his mother's car. He climbed out and ran to them. "I'm sorry I'm late, stayed up late. I was talking to Francesca." He said. Joe laughed and shook his head. "Joe..Don't you say anything? We were talking right up until the minute we left our houses to get here. And even then you were texting me." Kayla said. Graehme laughed a little and Joe gave a friendly sneer. The plane they were about to board was very large, could carry easily two hundred people. Joe took the first step and then climbed aboard. "Enough seats?" He asked. He chose one and Kayla sat with him. Graehme sat in the far back alone, listening to music while Greg sat near Joe and Kayla. "This is it." Greg said with a sigh. A few men boarded for a moment to put their bags in the appropriate places. Joe watched them walk off the plane and looked out the window at their families. Greg just looked to his parents and smiled and waved. Joe saluted his father and blew a kiss to his mom. Graehme just gave a nod while Kayla felt tears fall from her face. Joe took her hand and gently squeezed it. "Don't worry, you'll get home in one piece, I promise." He said. Kayla kissed his forehead and sighed.

The plane took off and all of them jumped from their seats. A woman with a uniform on came into the room with a cart. "Anything for you to eat?" She asked. Greg pulled down some chocolates, a sandwich and water. Joe grabbed three sodas and threw one to Graehme who caught it in one hand. Kayla just smiled and looked at Joe. "You really want me on this trip?" She asked. Joe looked at her and shook his soda. "Yes I do, and even if I didn't, no way to turn away now." He said. Kayla raised an eyebrow then Joe sprayed his soda all over her. "You little!" She yelled. Joe stood up and ran around laughing until Greg tripped him. Joe grabbed hold of Kayla's hand and pulled her down on top of him. "Oh God, I don't need to see this." Greg said, hearing them kissing. He closed his eyes and turned his music on high. The plane trip was 5 hours long and they were all asleep. "Please wake up everyone, we are here." The pilot said into his intercom. Joe woke up and clapped his hands. Everyone woke up and rubbed their eyes. Greg looked out his window and noticed all the water and ice. "Wow, looks amazing." He said. Joe looked out his side and noticed a large group of men wearing heavy suits. "What the?" He asked. Kayla looked out and sighed. Joe looked and then noticed the men pull out guns. "Everyone get down!" Joe yelled as he jumped on top of Kayla and kept her down. Greg followed and then Graehme jumped to the floor as he noticed the men firing. The bullets pinged against the metal covering on the plane. Joe struggled to keep away from the bullets and closed his eyes. Images of Sean and falling ice flooded his head. Kayla held him close and closed her eyes, kissing him. "Oh for the love of God, can you two not do that as we die!" Greg yelled. Graehme laughed at this and stood up in the back. "We're going down." He said. Joe crawled along the floor and banged against the cockpit. The pilot was already dead. "Joe, there are not guns on board. Don't worry, we're gonna take a hard crash." Graehme said. "How the hell do you know that?" Greg yelled. Graehme pointed his index finger outward to the ice. Joe looked up and noticed they were going to hit the ice and slide against it. "Get ready for this." Graehme said. Everyone braced themselves as the plane crashed against the ice and the doors broke open. "Everyone out!" Joe yelled. He grabbed hold of Kayla and threw her out of the plane, then Greg and he and Graehme jumped from it. They all watched as the plane hit an iceberg and blew up. Joe covered Kayla and then helped her up. "What the hell is this?!" Greg yelled. The men were marching toward them. Joe squinted then took Kayla's hand and they ran. Greg looked at Graehme and ran after them. "Wait for us." Greg yelled. They reached an icy bridge and slid on it. On a bridge above them, men stood there with guns and aimed. "We're screwed." Greg said. Joe smiled and then closed his eyes, waiting for his death. The men fired at the bridge and it fell apart. All of them fell and hit the hard icy ground. Graehme's arm popped out of place and Joe fell on his back, holding Kayla and Greg on him. He groaned and then let them off of him. "Welcome to my hell." Someone said. Greg climbed to his feet fast and looked. "Sean?" He asked. Graehme helped Joe up and Kayla stayed low. "What the hell are you doing here?" Joe asked. Sean laughed and said "I wanted to finish you all off but I guess none of you want to die easily." "You're nuts." Greg said. "No he is dead." Graehme said, running at him. Sean stayed still and waited. Graehme swung his arm and then Sean hit him in the rib cage. Graehme fell behind him and gasped for air. Greg's eyes widened but he stayed still. Joe smiled and said "Sean, if this is the fight you wanted..You've got it." Sean smiled even more brightly and then looked in shock as Kayla ran at him and quickly hit him in the face. Sean smiled and then grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back. Greg and Joe took position and stance. "Not too tough, or wise when I have someone you love in my arms." Sean said, pulling a knife from his pocket. "If you touch a hair on her head, I'll kill you myself." Joe said, glaring with absolute hate. Greg looked to him and then looked to Sean. Sean kissed Kayla's neck then cut her on her shoulder. Joe's pupils suddenly went very small and he was nearly growling. Greg looked at Joe again then watched him run after Sean. "Just where I want you." Sean said. Kayla moved her head and then watched as Sean removed a small gun from his pocket. Graehme looked at him too and kicked him in the shins. Sean jumped in pain and Kayla elbowed him in the ribs. He released her and fired. It was a laser. The laser hit Joe right in the side and he crashed against the ground. He lay limp and breathed heavily. Greg was shaking; he saw the laser blast right into him and out. He ran right at Sean and rammed him to the ground. He hit him in the face over and over until Sean hit him in the temples with the gun. Greg fell backward and held his forehead. Kayla ran to Joe and held him. "Are you okay honey?" She asked. Her hands were shaking and she looked to them and noticed blood. "Joe?" She asked. He held his side and grunted. "I'm gonna be fine." He said. He stood up and Kayla stood at his side. Sean smiled and held his gun out to Kayla. Joe looked at the path on it and then stood in front of Kayla. "Good." Sean said. Joe gasped and then Sean fired. Joe hit Kayla to the ground and he barely dodged it, the laser hit one of the glaciers and melted a large hole in it. Kayla looked at Joe, whose eyes were very serious and the pupils looked to have changed color. "You want to play that way, fine then." Joe said, as a gust of wind blew against him. Then it changed course. "Kayla, Graehme and Greg get out of here. Those men won't hurt you, they want me." Joe ordered. Graehme climbed to his feet and then popped his arm in place. "See you Sean." He said, walking to Greg and helped him. "I'm not leaving you." Kayla said. Greg nodded and yelled, "Neither am I!" Graehme sighed and looked at Joe. "Guys, lets get out of here. Joe is gonna take him down." He said. Kayla held her shoulder and then turned away from him. She, Greg and Graehme ran off in the opposite direction of Joe and Sean. "Nice move but I'm gonna kill you anyway." Sean said, still smiling. Joe didn't budge. Sean laughed like a maniac and then pulled one hand back. The veins in his head stared to pulse again and he screamed. Joe stayed still except for looking down at his own blood on the ice below. "Come on, try it." He said, shivering. Sean screamed a little more then pushed his hand out forward. The ground Joe was standing on pushed up and blew up and there was an explosion as he fell to the ground. "I powered that one up to the max, you can't get up can you?" Sean asked. Joe coughed and then pulled what was left of his jacket off. "You're...moving?" Sean said in amazement. "You're the first one to survive that." Sean said. Joe climbed to his feet but then fell back. Sean fired off another one and again Joe was blown to the ground. Instead, something was different this time. Joe stood up and then fell to one knee. "Time to end this." Sean and Joe said at the same time. They stared dead into each other's eyes. Sean powered up to his very limit and pulled his arm backward while Joe held his hand in an odd position. Joe could see the attack starting; little bolts of electricity were bursting from it.

"What do you think is happening?" Greg asked. "Joe's probably egging on the fight." Graehme said. Greg and Kayla looked at him. "Why would he do that?" They asked. "Because he did that to me, and I've never been the same. Joe is stronger than he knows and so are all of us but we don't know it yet. We just need to find the inner strength that will push us past our limits. " Graehme said. Kayla slightly laughed and Greg sneered at Graehme.

Sean put all of his energy in his attack and then held it a moment. "You ready to die?" He asked. Joe froze and then Sean fired off the attack. "KA-ME-HA-ME!" Joe started and then paused. Sean's attack reached him and he yelled "HAAAAA!" A yellow-orange blast flew from his hands and hit Sean's blowing it away. "Oh." Sean said. The blast hit Sean and he screamed "NOOOO! I'll..be..back!" The attack blew Sean completely away and all of his men disappeared into thin air.

A moment ago...

"What the hell was that?!" Greg yelled. Kayla stared back and noticed glaciers and icebergs crashing. "JOE!" She yelled. She started to run back and Greg followed her. "I told them, hahaha Joe found it." Graehme said, then followed slowly. They reached Joe and found him still on one knee and then he fell. Kayla ran to him and caught him. "Where is Sean?" Greg asked. "What happened honey?" Kayla asked. Joe sighed and said, "He is..gone." Joe then fainted.

A rescue team found them and took them aboard their helicopter. Joe woke aboard and looked at his hands. "I did it." He said. Kayla held him close and laughed. "I still don't know how but you did it." She said. Joe laughed and sighed. "He said..he'd be back." He said. "Not a chance of that." Graehme said, smiling. Joe looked to him. "I know what you did." Graehme said. "What?" Greg asked, staring at all of them.

The End...for now


End file.
